Time of Change
by XxDelphianLightxX
Summary: Severus was once put in the hot seat as lord Voldemort once again became suspicious of him after certain circumstances. This causes our favorite potions master to be forced to make some drastic decisions. Only problem is...he doesn't remember making them.. What if those decisions returned to Hogwarts? T to be safe but it's really clean...*infrequent updates*
1. Interesting Indeed

-In this fic I will be using italics to indicate either a mind being read (I will state this), a nightmare, or parcel tongue (Ss…sS).

-I will be switching between the twins pov. Like say Ron bumps willow in her pov if I immediately switch to her sisters pov this essentially means that whatever Viper is doing is in the same instance that her sister is being pushed in (if not in the same instance I will let you know)

-I only own the characters I made (I'll leave it up to you guys to figure it out…I'll give you a hint they aren't in any of the books or movies. ;D) The rest belong to J.K. *btw I'm not doing this every chapter so just because it's only on chapter 1 does not mean it becomes false in chapter 2*

This is my first fic so...please be nice guys.*bows*

…

_It's for the best…..I think._

_In a dark, dilapidated manor sat one of the most fearsome wizards of the age. Serpentine eyes flick contemptuously over his inner circle as they bow, cowering before him. "So we are gathered here again…" He pauses to stare down a lone dark man. "Tell me Ssseverus, what information have you managed to retrieve from the old fool."_

_He comes forward, bowed low and kisses the hem of his masters' robe. "He is growing careless my lord, our lack of activity this month has lulled him into a false sense of security." The terrifying visage of his master twists in a sick parody of a smile._

"_Is that so Severusss?" He asks, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then why, pray-tell, do I have several units of my henchmen been acquired during what should have been a simple raid operation?"_

"_Those fools were not smart enough to keep their heads down. They drew attention to themselves and thus were captured my lord." His calm statement belayed by the moisture on his brow._

_ His master appeared to be mulling over something as he lazily twirled his wand between his spindly fingers. "Never the less anything less than success is unacceptable…..CRUCIO!"_

He started awake to the sounds of his own screams. He got out of bed and pulled on a night robe. Severus quietly walked to the drawing room adjacent to his own, picked up his latest copy of _Potioneers Weekly_ situated on the table and settled chair for some late-night reading, knowing that he would not get anymore sleep tonight.

**...**

The next morning saw the dire looking potions master standing before the headmaster at an early time than he was used to. "Lovely Morning isn't it? Lemon Drop?"

"You know I have no affinity for those infernal sweets headmaster why do you insist on offering me one every time I am here?" He grumbled off handedly.

This was routine for the old wizard who obviously took no offence from the younger mans heat. "My dear boy, I keep offering in the hopes that you might one day accept." There he was sitting back in his chair with that damned twinkle.

He took the seat before the Head Masters desk. "Well I assure you that won't be happening anytime soon." He stated dropping a stack of parchment on the desk between them.

"Ah I see that you have finished this coming years schedules and quite on time might I add. We have two late applications that will also require you to make two more schedules." He informed while looking through the potions masters work.

"And why are we permitting late applications when the last day is long past and term starts in two days?" He objected

"These two have two very strong references…..and I am also told that they are a very special case. They will be coming here from Egypt" He replied tenting his fingers at his chest. "I would like you to keep an eye on them Severus, just until they manage to settle in."

"Hmph….I have better things to be doing with my already precious time...but it shall be as you wish headmaster." He scowled rising from his seat. He was out of the fast enough to miss the headmasters' comment of"This will be a very interesting year indeed."

A/N- This is the only chapter that is this short so bare with me plz i just needed to get the start out of the way^^

R&R i'll upload chapter 2 quickly since it's mostly typed out anyway.


	2. Able To Manage

As always i own nothing my own characters J.K. has dibs on the rest

"Mister Mason!" Called McGonagall sorting hat in hand. All eyes fell on a mess of dark unruly hair as a small boy walked up to the three legged stool and sat on it.

The hat appeared to be deliberating with the boy when it suddenly declared, "GRIFFINDOR!"

But as the crowd began to call out the great hall doors slowly swung open and all heads followed the motion to the back of the room.

A head of snow white hair peered around the left door and grey blue eyes took in the surrounding students. She was then passed by another girl who was followed by one bill Weasley and Charlie.

"Bill! Charlie!" Exclaimed a chorus of four voices at which both men sent a smile and a wave.

"Sorry for being so late head master but we were held up by the minister it's... not too late is it?" Bill queried.

"Of course it isn't come join us you ladies." He called twinkling madly at them.

The slight, white haired girl quickly hugged Charlie and Bill rushed over to join the group. Her sister gave both men curt nods that oddly enough reminded the teachers and staff of someone they knew. That someone raised a pointed eyebrow at this while Flitwick covered his chuckle in his napkin.

A few minutes later saw only the two sisters left.

"Miss Willow." Invited McGonagall patting the stool.

She slowly made her way to the stool to avoid stepping over her feet, as was her wont to do when nervous. Taking her seat and allowing McGonagall to place the hat upon her head she soon found herself having a slight chat with the hat.

"Hmm…you seem to have a big heart; much too big it seems to have left you sensitive. Ah bravery, you have that in spades to. Loyal, yes. But where to put you. The house of snakes is not for you nor the ravens nest . The badgers set maybe or the lion' den."

"Um… ? I can be brave really, could I be in the brave house?" she faltered.

"Hm…I don't see why not you'd do well in either…very well." Mused the hat. "GRIFFINDOR!"

She rose off of the stool and threw her sister a brilliant smile to which her sister responded with the same nod appointed to the older Weasleys.

Then a bushy haired girl ran up to willow and took her by the hand. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger."

"Um…willow. Nice to meet you." She replied daintily shaking her hand

"Here you can sit by me." She offered while sliding into her spot on the Gryffindor bench.

"Ok...thanks Hermione."She smiled at the head master who offered her a covert wink in return.

"Viper." She straightened up and walked almost gliding across to the chair. As the hat came down on her head the hat exclaimed"SLYTHERIN!" she wondered as to why the hat had placed her so quickly but immediately put it out of her mind as she took in everyone in her new house.

As she went to take her place among her house mates she noted the lack of enthusiasm from the other three tables and made a mental note to watch everyone for this was something she did not like. Not at all.

The head master signaled for silence with a raise of his hand. "Well everyone that concludes this sorting. I'm sure as you have noticed our last two students here are not quite young enough to be first years." He stated glancing over his crescent-moon spectacles. "Due to unforeseen circumstances that I am not at liberty to reveal, they missed their first year with us….I do hope you will all extend a warm hand and welcome our new students. Now, it is time for the welcoming feast." As he announced it the food appeared before the students.

"Um….maybe you should slow down. You could choke if you don't chew properly." willow gently scolded the youngest Weasley.

"Urm swure whatewer you say." Came his gurbled reply from around a chicken leg.

"Ignore him willow you can't help that he has the table manners of a pig." Hermoine murmered. She yelped however as she was quickly shoved further down the bench as two gingers took sentry on either side of willow.

"So Miss willow-"

"-you're our foreign student?"

"Aren't you-"

"-a little pale"

"to be-"

"-an Egyptian?" inquired the twins.

Poor willow was lost between the switching dialogue and settled for a weakly mumbled"maybe."

Percy was having none of this however."Fred, George leave that poor girl alone or I'll owl mother telling her you're harassing poor girls."

"Ooh no!" exclaimed one."Whatever shall we do?!"

"We were just asking an innocent question perce."

"Um…it's ok. I'm not always feeling my best so I didn't spend a lot of time outside." She hesitated. Feeling a little exposed she began nibbling on a chicken leg wishing the twins would stop asking questions. She was so wrapped up in trying to disappear that she missed the glances the twins shared over her head.

Viper distractedly listened to one of her house mates rambling off to some girl to the right of him. _Pansey I believe the name was. _However at this time she only had eyes for the two boys crowding her twin sister. Though she wore a mask of iron she stretched her senses to catch their conversation. She had always had very acute senses sometimes to the point where they pained her.

_"We were just asking an innocent question perc."_

_"Um…it's ok. I'm not always feeling my best so I didn't spend a lot of time outside."_

She looked at her plate once then around the room in an effort to appear bored and like she was not eaves dropping. However when her eyes lifted to meet another pair of obsidian eyes she quickly dropped all pretenses and lifted all her mental barriers as well casting her eyes down.

"Hm? Viper is it? Why are you staring at your plate like that?" A starling white blond haired boy demanded of her. "Nothing…I was just thinking of the clothes I need to obtain." She drawled. She could not understand it for the life of her but somehow her speech elicited a chuckle from the boy. "Am I amusing you Mr…?" She lifted an eye brow inquiringly this further amusing the boy apparently.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He vocalized rather self-importantly. She stared at him blankly while he pruned in front of her. He eventually caught her look. "You know..._Malfoy_!" he elaborated as if it were that simple.

She turned back to her dinner with a half yawned "Never heard that name before." At this statement Draco went pale though he kept up his expression. She pushed some peas around before spearing one and offering a solemn "Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

**…**

After the feast and announcements for the term the prefects where released to gather their house mates and lead them to their respective dormitories.

A raven haired girl took the head of the group. "This way everyone."

Willow gazed around the corridor in a bit of a haze finding the size of her new 'home away from home' -as Charlie had taken to calling it-a bit overwhelming. "first years follow me please. Keep an eye on the chair cases, they like to change." Shaking herself out over her reverie she joined the head group of students as they climbed the stairs.

"Welcome to Gryffindor common room."She announced after giving the portrait of the fat lady the new password. While the students pooled into the common room Miss McGonagall joined them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. First years I want you all to be aware that should you need anything you are to contact your house prefect. If you cannot locate one them my office is always open to you. I ask only that you knock as I find myself in many meetings with staff members. Study groups are maintained within the house should you ever feel the need to utilize them. The boys dormitories are up the staircase to the right while the girls' dormitories are located up to the left . Be warned that the girls dormitory stairs are charmed to become a slide should anyone not in residence attempt to climb them." She added with a significant glance at her lions. "That is all for the night, pleasant dreams everyone."

After she departed some students headed into their old dorms while others settled in content to catch up with old friends. Willow took a seat on the floor by the fire place and listened to the hushed murmurs and the soft crackle of the fire. After a moment she turned to the trio of Harry, Hermione, and Ron inquiringly and asked, "Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my dorm if you think you can handle incessant gossiping." Offered Hermione."We have an open bed."

"Thanks, I'm going to need to take a shower so I can be rested and ready for my tests tomorrow." She replied drowsily.

"You haven't even started yet and their testing you?!" Ron sympathized.

"It's just to see where I am in my studies and what classes I need to take. I was home schooled before I came here. " she stated simply before lifting herself up off the floor."Um…would you please point me to the girls lavatory?"

"Oh sure just out the door. up the stairs and..you're there! Here's a map of the school, you may need it tomorrow."

"Thank you very much I think I can manage with this…" she replied dreamily. After her shower Willow was barely aware that here head had hit the pillow as she quickly succumbed to sleep.

Sorry If you guys think I'm cutting this off early but I felt it was too long. As always read and review. I had this fic set in 93 at first but then an idea hit me and I've decided to replace it in 92 instead. Also note it's being written differently.(Without W-V which was getting annoying) This fic has it's own ideas so….deal with it i am just along for the ride. XD


	3. These Obstacles

I own nothing except My OC's everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. (I'll give you a hint they are not in any of the books or movies)

Viper glanced at the walls and paintings making a mental note of the route leading to her common room. She took only a moment to pause as she began to descend the stairs along with the rest of her house mates. After walking what felt like a half mile the Prefect stopped and turned right facing a wall. Viper noted that two snakes wove a chainlike pattern that reached to the floor.

"Ad Victorium. Alright everyone please listen up, this password is never to fall into the hands of anyone outside our common room. Understand?" the dark haired boy asked as the snakes split making a door that opened to reveal the Slytherin common room.

_It's a bit chilly….but it is livable I suppose._ Viper mused. She ran her hand along a dark green soft leather sofa. _At least the furniture is good quality. _She glanced up at the green lamps and took a place in a separate arm chair. She then stifled a smirk when everyone was caught by surprise as the fireplace sprang to life.

"Good Evening Slytherin." All heads turned to the shadow now revealed to be their head of house."I trust they gave you no problems Mr. Flinton?" He inquired silkily.

"No sir this was a well behaved group." The prefect praised.

"Good. This is the house of Slytherin and some of you may have noticed we are not like the other houses", He shot a significant glance at the newest students. "We are effectively the most hated and misjudged house in this school." He stated with a hint of disgust. "We stand united and protect our own as no one will be doing the protecting for us." A small first year girl raised her hand tentatively.

"Yes what is it child?" He asked. "Um what if you have a fight with someone?" she faltered. "I say this once and only once, If you have a problem with your housemate then leave it at that entrance because the second you leave these dungeons the only person looking out for you is your house mate. And Merlin help you if I find out any of you where fighting out in the halls housemate or no. You will not bring shame upon the house of Slytherin do I make myself clear?"

He was met with a chorus of "Yes Professor." Until the sound of a throat clearing made all heads in the room turn. Viper had her hand raised as she reclined in her arm chair.

"Yes Mrs. Viper?" he demanded. "What are the punishments offered here?" She frowned. "Hm…a fair question, should any of you behave in any way other than befitting of a Slytherin I have several punishments. You are assigned lines for first or minor offences. If your behavior fails to improve I start handing out detentions; you really do not want one of these; simply ask the upper years for an idea of what they are like." At this some exchanged looks. " Though I may be quite strict I am not unfair; my door is always open to all of you no matter how mundane or trivial the problem. I know lots of you have been in situations students from the other houses would have never been able to cope with. You all should be proud of making it this far. Now...I want lights out by ten-thirty, nine for first year students and please believe I _Will_ be checking to make sure you are where you're supposed to be." He finished with a significant glance around the room.

Afterwards as everyone settled into the room viper merely stared off into the fireplace rolling the professors words around in her head. Fifteen minutes later found her curling up on her four poster staring out the window into the lake before surrendering to sleeps embrace.

~The Next Morning~

The dorm was abuzz as the girls rushed to get ready for the day having slightly slept in

"So had you been studying before? You know for your exams?"Hermione inquired hastily brushing her unyielding mane.

"Um...I was home schooled. Studying was about all I did during sick days." She replied as she slipped into her outer robes. "these are very nice clothes." She stated happily.

"Glad you think so but can we please head to breakfast now?" demanded Lavender brown testily from the dorm entrance.

"Go down without us." Replied Hermione still tusseling with her hair. Five minutes later still saw her in battle when she finally conceded. "fine whatever let's try and catch breakfast." She gasped exasperated.

While breaking through the hall they saw a lone dark figure walking towards a Great Hall.

"You know…we might not make breakfast –oh! Viper!" exclaimed the slight girl almost knocking her over with the force from her throwing her arms around her.

"Hello sister…enjoyed your night did you?" she acknowledged with a twitch to her pale lips that Hermione took to be some sort of smile.

"Yes I did. Oh by the way this is my new friend Hermione granger." She informed her as she pulled Hermione closer to her. "Hello Ms. Granger."She drawled with a slight nod. Willow beamed at her twin as the three made their way to breakfast in silence.

At the Great Hall they separated each going to their respective houses table.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked.

Though she missed it last night for all the excitement willow had a bad feeling about this boy..or was it a bad feeling pervading this boy? "May I touch you?" she whispered "Later on? I think I can help you." She stated warmly.

Harry with no idea what this girl was talking about simply asked, "What?"

"Hey guys can we eat a little faster we have to be in DADA in less than fifteen minutes." She implored grabbing a slice of toast.

"Sure I was just finishing anyways." He announced hastily rising and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Good Bye everyone, have a nice class!" Willow called after them as all the students rose to go to their first class.

"Hello sister, looks like it's just us for now, I just received a missive from the headmaster requesting he see us immediately." Viper informed her as she led the way out of the Great Hall.

Willow was captivated by the portraits that stared at her and her sister; hurriedly whispering amongst each other. "Um…sis? I wonder what is so fascinating about us." She whispered.

"I don't know nor do I care to." She replied not the least bit interested in portrait gossip. _The school information center perhaps, best keep watch over what is said near one of these._

As they made their way up to the gargoyle statue guarding the staircase viper realized she had not been given the password. She was relieved and slightly annoyed as the statue moved aside without prompting but showed no sign of this as she stepped on to the spiral staircase. When the stairs finally stopped they found themselves standing before an oak door. "Oh! Sis may I knock?" willow asked excitedly.

"If you would like." She replied motioning to the door with an inclination of the head.

She smiled turning to knock lightly on the door.

"You may enter." He acknowledged from behind his desk. As Willow opened the door her eyes were drawn all over the headmasters office as bobbles whirled and trinkets dipped all sparkling upon its many shelves. "So pretty." She breathed as she slid into a chair before the headmasters desk.

"Good morning headmaster." Viper drawled distractedly as she observed the shelf nearest her had begun to rattle due to an erratically spinning bob. _This man is an eccentric to say the least; do these even have a purpose?_

"Good morning girls, Lemon Drop?" He offered them a sweet effectively ending their reverie of the fruits of his tinkering, not that he didn't find it amusing. If one had to guess by the amount of his twinkling he was very amused.

"Yes sir thank you very much sir." Willow replied politely before taking a piece and quietly sucking on it.

Viper raised her hand in denial, "I'm afraid I must decline your offer headmaster as I have no love for sweets." She explained politely. Though she was aggravated that this explanation seemed to double the olds mans twinkle.

"It's quite alright young lady, now I believe we are here to rectify your wand problems?" he replied kindly. _Ah yes Mr. Fudge decided to show up right as we were heading to the wand shop. Viper silently fumed for she did not like having to do things more than once if necessary._

_~Flash Back~_

_"This place is so busy, more late shoppers?" inquired willow as she seemed to be attempting to drink in the sights surrounding her as she glided easily between the busy shoppers in the street. _

_Charlie smiled at her antics and pointed their group in the direction of Ollivanders. Bill having grown accustomed to Vipers cautious nature caught her discrete sideways glances towards the leaky cauldron. "What is it Vi? Did you forget something in the cauldron?" he asked her. "No...I saw someone, it was a man and though he did not know legilimency he wasted no time flooing the second he saw me." She replied with eyes half-lidded suspiciously. No sooner had she finished her sentence did the group find themselves approached by an Auror. Clockwork she scoffed silently knowing such displays would not help her here._

_"Hello there Mister Weasley." The young Auror greeted the oldest Weasley. "I'm sorry to inform you of this but I have been sent to bring you to the minister; he would like to have a word with you and your brother on an important matter." He informed them with a furtive glance in vipers' direction._

_"I'm sorry but we still have school supplies to obtain, surely he can wait?" he implored testily. A simple gesture from Charlie drew his attention."We can come back later today bill; how long can he hold us?"_

_~Fudges Office~_

_"Ah! Welcome, have a seat everyone." Fudge announced from behind his desk. "Ok this should not take long, we simply need to establish these young ladies guardianship and make sure they are filed with the ministry." He informed them motioning to a young witch who was lingering outside the door. "This is Ms. Dora Walton from the department of wizarding child welfare." He announced. _

_"Hello everyone." She greeted them with a warm smile; one that willow was quick to return she noted. "I just need a drop of blood from both of the girls. I'll drop them on one of these special archival parchments and if we have their files they will show." She informed them._

_"And if they aren't there?" Bill inquired. "Well Mr. Weasley we'd have to investigate because all children are supposed to be registered to us…..though we have been out of contact with Egypt for a while..."she mused. "Well here goes nothing." She said as she pricked viper finger and added the drop to the first parchment only for it to remain blank. "Looks like we don't have your papers…" she said as she turned to willow. "Would you like to try just in case?" she inquired._

_Willow looked to Charlie who smiled and nodded. "I'm not sure it would work but ok…." She replied holding her finger out. After drawing a drop from her the second parchment also failed to give any results._

_"Minister I really think you ought to send a missive to Egypt requesting their files since that is where I found them." Bill advised him carefully noting a slightly red tinge in his face. _

_But Fudge effectively ignored him in favor of his own thoughts. "Say Mr. Weasley I will have to hold council with Albus to see what he says because unfortunately this situation is highly suspicious." He informed them before walking out his office._

Viper ground her teeth at the mere memory as a headache started to build. _And he had his bloody aurors lock us in the waiting chambers. _She fumed before deciding to give up on this line of thought determined to conclude her business with the headmaster.

A/N I know this is a sudden stop but I feel it's too long already. As before Read and review and if you have ideas don't be afraid to share them with me. Next Chapter we will see the twins conclude their shopping and though I have the Standardized testing all figured out, the time for those weren't in this chapter which seemed to write itself indifferent to what I wanted. I hope to have them in this next chapter….we will see.


	4. Diagon Alley

All I own are the characters I made. (I'll give you a hint. They aren't any of the books or movies.)

"I have called you both here to rectify your missing supplies." The headmaster informed them. "As all staff is currently occupied with classes I shall escort you myself." He added rising from his chair and grabbing a vial from one of his shelves."I shall be under polyjuice, if only to avoid confrontation with, ahem, other parties." He explained adding a glance over his half-moon spectacles. He took one gulp of the mud like potion and grimaced as his shape began to alter. When his appearance settled he appeared to be a middle aged man of average height with dark eyes, brown shoulder length hair, and a fairly muscular build. "We can floo to the leaky cauldron and start from there I believe." He stated walking to the fireplace. "Have either of you flooed before?" he inquired.

"Yes headmaster we know what we are doing." She declared while she rose and moved to accompany him by the fireplace.

"Very good. I shall see you both in the cauldron." He instructed before taking a pinch of floo powder and announcing, "The Leaky Cauldron!" after the flame returned to normal viper pushed willow to follow him.

~at the cauldron~

Albus dusted at his robes after stepping out of the floo. After exchanging a quick nod with Tom the land lord he turned to the arrival of willow who spilled unceremoniously on the floor.

"Heheh...I still can't seem to find my feet after doing that." She explained as she rose of the floor with a slight smile. "That's quite alright." Any further conversation was cut off as viper arrived managing to land with minimal trouble.

After departing they headed down the alley and stopped in front of an old shop. "This is our first stop." He announced holding the door for the two girls.

An old man was engrossed in the task of polishing a box of onyx behind the counter. He looked up at the chime of the storefront bell. "Ah, welcome to Ollivanders. I've been expecting you two for quite some time now." He moved to the back of the store and disappeared among the many shelves. Upon his return he carried two wand boxes." I do believe we should start with these." He places them on the counter.

Willow looked to viper who motioned her to go first. She opened the ivory box before her and gently grasped the wand inside. "Cedar with unicorn hair, ten inches and very flexible. Well what are you waiting for? Give it a wave." She gave a slight wave of her wrist only to be met with a slight fizzle. "It's alright little miss we'll find your match yet

.

Viper opened the dark wooden box and lifted the wand it held. "This wand is oak with a dragon heartstring core, eleven and a half inches and slightly flexible." Viper simply flicked her wrist only to end up dodging several boxes that have been violently deshelfed. "Definitely not this one Mr. Ollivander." After replacing the wands he returned with more boxes. An hour later saw both Ollivander and Viper running out of patience. "Hm…I think I may have it." He disappeared into the shelves again. Upon his return he carried onyx and porcelain boxes. "Perhaps…these will suit you." he encouraged them quietly removing the lids. "Both of these wands where made by my great grandfather on a night of the full moon."

Willow turned to her wand and lifted it from its box. "Apple with unicorn hair, quiet flexible this wand." She smiled as a soft warmth enveloped her. Slightly flicking her wrist caused what appeared to be glowing bubbles to fall from the wands tip. "Is this normal Mr. Ollivander?" The amused look on his face as he shook his head in the negative was rivaled only by Albus who, though polyjuiced still managed to twinkle madly at the young girls question.

Viper reached out and grasped her wand. "Yew with a Dragon Heart String core and reasonably supple." She was slightly stunned as she felt cold fire run through her from her finger tips down to her toes. Flicking her wrist all shadows in the room converged in a ring around her feet. "It's perfect." she stated not bothering with Ollivander who now was notably paler than before. If one looked hard enough though a slight pout to her bottom lip was visible.

"How much does that come to Mr. Ollivander?" inquired Albus. "That'll be 15 galleons and 12 sickles for both wands." After paying , Albus led them out the store. "Well….that was quite an eventful visit." At this viper rolled her eyes inwardly scoffing at this statement. "Do you two have anything else you need?"

"Unfortunately we need to obtain clothes. We managed to get school supplies before the minister interrupted. We only lacked wands and clothes." She informed him as they changed direction to head to Madam Malkin's.

Once inside viper could barely follow what was happening as she found her sister and herself utterly drowning in measuring tape with a pair of quills and parchments taking notes at frightening speed. After forty minutes of this they were released. A short but kindly looking witch led them to a pair of chairs. She offered them butter beer while they sat waiting for her store the orders. "Ok young ladies. It has been brought to my attention that you to will need clothing while you wait for your orders to arrive. So we need to set you up with some casual wear." It only took twenty minutes to find clothes as viper picked out several pairs of pants and t-shirts all in black. Willow picked out two pairs of pants one black and one white, several shirts in a variety of colors. And a white dress with a blue belt to match her hair and eyes. She mostly picked up a variety of skirts or shorts. After their purchases were made Albus led them out the door.

"Oh! What's that store?" she pointed next door to a shop with highly glossed brooms. He followed her line of and smiled genially. "That my dear girl is Quality Quiddich Supplies." She stared blankly."What's quiddich? How do you play with brooms? I've only ever used one for sweeping." she asked. "You shall learn very soon, all first years are required to learn under Madam Hooches instruction." Together the trio headed back to the cauldron.

Ok I must cut off here guys as I've passed my one thousand word point. Read and review…and please don't be mad at me for redoing this fic mid-read. It was the fics idea so…be mad at it.


	5. Trials and Errors

Upon return to the headmasters office Albus returned to his desk and proceeded to pull a tin of licorice wands from one of his desk drawers. "I'd say a job well done deserves a little reward. Licorice wand?" he offered. Willow simply smiled and accepted the candy. "Thank you sir." Willow on the other hand declined him yet again."No thank you sir; I think I'd better be going now." With this she left for the library in an attempt to get in some studying before testing. "I'd better go to…goodbye sir." She left quickly in hopes of catching her sister.

On her way to the library viper chanced a look out into the sky. _Really?! It's almost the afternoon?! Time got away from us then….sigh …oh well _her revelry was broken, however when she heard her sister pounding down the corridor. "Bad luck willow, looks like we won't be doing any last minute studying. Our first exam is in…charms I believe." _Good lord but we only just got our wands._ Viper was very sure this was not safe to say the least but put it out of her mind. If this professor could not protect himself from new wand users accidents then maybe he didn't deserve to teach.

When they finally arrived at the classroom viper stepped forward to knock as willow had experienced a violent onset of nerves. "Please enter." Swallowing down the butterflies in her own stomach viper quietly entered taking note that they were not alone.

"Glad you two could finally make it." Professor Flitwick cheerfully exclaimed. "Willow smiled at the short funny little man. "Hello professors." Viper nodded to McGonagall and Flitwick in turn. "Good afternoon professors. I take it we are not too late?"

"Oh no, no, of course not Miss McGonagall and myself will be testing you first. Now don't worry we are aware of your lack of wand handling before today. Now I was informed by William that you were studying wand motions and pronunciation before now?" at this he was met with their nodding the affirmative. "Good well I want to see how your new wands respond to your commands. I'd like you to start off with a simple lumos."

Willow brandished her wand and hoped for the best, "Lumos." She was met with a slightly brighter than necessary light but still successful. "Very good miss willow. Would you like to try it now viper?" She brandished her wand as her sister had, "Lumos." This resulted in a slightly dim light being conjured. "Well done, now you both do know how to put out a lumos?" They looked at him nodding. "Nox." After extinguishing their wands he had them perform a levitation charm, Mending charm, softening charm, cheering charm, packing charm, and unlocking charm. Surprisingly enough they made it through each charm without too much of an incident. "One last charm girls and then I will hand you over to my colleague here. The last charm I want you to try is a hot air charm. Do not worry about getting it right as it is a wandless magic and not many people can do this particular kind of magic." After demonstrating the proper wand movements he signaled for them to make their attempts. Both focused on the wand movements and were met with a strong rush of hot air. "Very impressive ladies!" Viper inwardly rolled her eyes at the cheerful professor. "Well Minerva, I'll hand them over to your tender mercies."

Willow opened her mind link while the professors exchanged a farewell. _We didn't do too bad, did we sis? _Viper spared her a sideways glance. _Though Williams drills were useful I still think we were lucky. _

McGonagall took this time to set up two Medium desks and began lining them up with various items. "For the practical exam you will change these matches into needles, switch these desks into pigs, make two items on the desk switch places, and changing these mice to Snuffboxes." The first item was a sheet of paper that read: What is the formula for transfiguration? Picking up the quill provided viper formed her answer. Willow had to rack her brain as she was having trouble. _What did the book say?_ She settled on writing the first thing she remembered. _The formula for transfiguration is bodyweight, viciousness, wand power, concentration, and an unknown._ After answering this she moved on to trying to change the match to a needle.

After 10 minutes and no such luck viper simply placed her wand and waved a hand over her match effortlessly switching it a needle. She then attempted to switch it back using her wand which only to find that she had a sliver match. "Hm..if you feel more comfortable performing wandless transfiguration feel free to do so. But just know you will be required to use your wands in class." They simply clapped and waved a hand over each item to alter it as well as to change it back. "That will be all for now ladies; your examinations will continue after lunch. There is still twenty minutes of the lunch hour if you feel like eating. I know working magic often works up an appetite. "

After leaving out of the class room willow sighed audibly. "Sister…that was ridiculous! We've been doing transfiguring for years; granted we didn't know what it was called." She grumbled in hushed tones. "Willow it was called wish magic. It manifested upon necessity which was almost constant in our situation. It is not the same as purposeful wand magic; I for one am not surprised we are having this much trouble with these blasted things."

Entering the great hall they separated and went to their respective tables.

Willow beamed at her table as she took her seat beside Hermione. "Hello everyone!" She was met with some odd stares or simple hellos in return. She beamed at them all.

Oh yes…she was definitely going to love it here.

Ok…so I owe no explanations for this two week wait...i simply lost my muse for a bit. I however realized that I had not uploaded this chapter yet. So sorry about that everyone; fear not for I am currently working on next chapter. I may have it up tomorrow. I don't like when people say read or review and threaten with chapters but it's difficult writing and not knowing if it's ok or not so please review everyone.*bows*


End file.
